


I'm Sorry: Daphne's Point of View

by ScoobyDoosGirl



Series: I'm Sorry [1]
Category: Scooby-Doo! (Live-action Movies)
Genre: Based on a deleted scene, F/M, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Kissing, Missing Scene, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-01
Updated: 2008-08-01
Packaged: 2019-08-09 20:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16456907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScoobyDoosGirl/pseuds/ScoobyDoosGirl
Summary: After the gang meets up again Fred apologizes to Daphne.





	I'm Sorry: Daphne's Point of View

**Author's Note:**

> There was originally going to be a bit in the Scooby-doo movie that was Fred and Daphne in her room at the hotel on Spooky Island. We don’t know much about it, so I’ve written this version.

I was sitting in my room at the hotel, researching something online when there was a knock at the adjoining room door. I opened the door and Fred was standing there…

My first thought was **“Oh no! He doesn’t want** **that does he?”** but all I said was

“ Fred? W… what are you doing here?”

Then he said in that deep voice I’ve always admired, “Daphne, I don’t want you to have sex with me.”

I just kind of looked at him like “Yeah right.”

 He said “Ok you’re right I do… but that’s not why I’m standing here.” So then, I said, “Why are you standing here then?” to which he replied, “To apologize.”

Of-course this took me completely by surprise, so I answered “huh?” (Smooth I know.)

He said “I know I was being a total jerk that day, I should have called you right away, but I was too stupid to realize it. Daphne, I’ve lived with a broken heart for two long years, I can’t go another day without telling you that… I love you.”

Well obviously I couldn’t believe it, and I said, “You love me?” and Fred told me he did, at which point I started crying.

“What’s the matter?” Fred asked.

I told him “I love you too.”

Then Fred murmured “Oh Daphne” and kissed me.

He kissed me so long and so hard that I almost stopped breathing. I threw my arms around his neck, and ran my fingers though his hair, all the while kissing him back. I have no idea how long we kissed for, it could have been hours, it could have been minutes, for all I know it could have been years; all I know is that it felt wonderful to be kissing Fred whom I’ve loved for so long. (And this time we didn’t have to hide the fact that we were kissing from everyone, (like we did when we kissed at the prom,) and we could kiss as long as we wanted without worrying that someone (like Velma or Shaggy) would catch us.)

Anyway, when we finally broke apart I could hardly believe what had just happened, but I knew it must have been real because there was Fred in front of me; his hair standing up in the back, with a bit of my lipstick on his lips.

Then I said “Fred, let’s not tell anyone that we just kissed ok.” Fred asked why and I told him “Remember when we went out in high school, how there were rumors everywhere about us? Well think what’ll happen if the world finds out that, we were kissing in my room.”

And Fred said “Oh good point.”

After Fred left, I glanced in the mirror and noticed that I was a mess: my lipstick was smeared, and my hair was messy. I really didn’t care, but I figured that if I went anywhere looking like that, people would suspect that something happened between Fred and I, so I combed my hair and put on fresh lipstick before I went do


End file.
